So many Pranks, Only One Year
by HPchicken
Summary: The 5th year Marauders pull various pranks on their suspecting but unprepared peers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with various spells, charms, hexes, and many other random items. Lets face it they use almost any thing they can get there ha
1. The First Mager Pranks

So Many Pranks, Only One Year

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, so far, they all belong to the majestic mind of the magnificent author J.K. Rowling._

**_Summary_**: **_The 5th year Marauders pull various pranks on their suspecting but unprepared peers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with various spells, charms, hexes, and many other random items. Lets face it they use almost any thing they can get there hands on. This is because it amuses them to no end! BTW sry if the format is funky I am still figuring it out! _**

It was an extremely lovely day at the Hogwarts campus. James and Sirius were both extremely early to the Great Hall. They were they to watch the Slytherins come in for breakfast.

A group of girls then walked in but they were Ravenclaw. So the two sat there and watched the entrance with interest. Moony and Wormtail had told them to look closely at the Slytherins. So the two of them sat there waiting with interest.

'What in the hell did they do to them,' thought James sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was now running his fingers through his black hair. That was a nervous habit he had picked up from his old muggle friends before he came to Hogwarts.

'This is so exciting but nerve wrecking Moony and Wormtail pulled their first prank without our help with the prank. Then again Moony is one of the smartest people in our year. Wormtail is …um… working with Moony… so it should be good … right,' thought Padfoot. 'I don't know after all they are by themselves,' he counter thought. He was also running his fingers through his hair a habit he learned from Prongs.

The two looked at each other. James eyes showed that he could not wait and that he also was afraid to see it incase it was a horrible prank. Sirius' eyes showed that he was anxious to see what they did but also that he was worried it would be crap compared to the usual pranks that all four of them usually played. The two of them had been friends so long that they were so similar.

Two guys walked through the gigantic doors. Finally Slytherins were walking through the door they were about the twentieth students to enter the Great Hall. The two guys looked normal but then their hair disappeared right as they passed through the doors. In a few seconds it was back but an abnormal color. Then one minute later it changed again but the hair stayed the same color on both heads while changing.

Moony and Wormtail walked through the doors now and walked over to the table to sit with their friends. The two were smiling seeing that their friends had mile long grins on.

"Bravo, men," said James to his friends. " That is one of the best prank this year if I do say so myself." This was easy for James to say because they were only on their third week of school. So far they had been relaxing their fifth year.

"Yeah, that is a spectacular," said Padfoot. He was smiling wide because another fifty students had walked through the door and ten percent of them were Slytherins. Their hair pulled the same trick.

"Yeah, it was a simple charm and then I just made it apply only to the Slytherins and their house leader if he goes through that door," said Remus.

"You guys look its Snivy," said Sirius pointing to a particularly lonely looking student that was walking through the door. _(A/N: Snivy is the future Snape) _

The four turned and watched with eager. He stepped through the doors and bam his hair was a bright pink just like the rest of the Slytherins. The four young boys were laughing out of control to see him in that state. They calmed themselves down before much time went by. Moony had a camera for this particular moment and took a picture. It was priceless to the Mauders because Snivy was one of their least favorite people at the school.

Eventually all the students were gathered in the Great Hall. The whole Slytherin table was charmed. Everyone's hair was changing simultaneously and to the same color. The three other houses were all silently laughing at the Slytherins, which were pretty steamed at this.

The Head Master stood up announced that after breakfast the Slytherins were to go to the Hospital Wing and it would be fixed and that James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were to report to his office immediately after breakfast. So after he announced that everyone ate, except a few Slytherins who just dashed to the Hospital Wing to get cured as soon as humanly possible.

"We are so proud of you two," said James and Sirius in unison over their plates, which were stacked with their personal favorite morning foods.

"Thank you," responded Wormtail and Moony at separate times over their own plates.

After breakfast all the Slytherins that stayed to eat left to get their hair back to normal. The four young men went to the Head Master and got scolded for what they did even though James and Sirius said they had no part in it. Then they were forced to class after receiving two months detention.

_A/N: Please R&R it is my first Harry Potter fic and worked hard on it. If you don't like please tell me you don't like it and what I could do to make it a better fic that you would enjoy more. Thanks a whole lot!_


	2. No Good Pranks, What to Do

**So Many Pranks, Only One Year**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, so far, they all belong to the majestic mind of the magnificent author J.K. Rowling._

**_Summary_**: **_The 5th year Marauders pull various pranks on their suspecting but unprepared peers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with various spells, charms, hexes, and many other random items. Lets face it they use almost any thing they can get there hands on. This is because it amuses them to no end! Chapter 2 up!_**

It was a week into the Marauders fifth year at Hogwarts. They had only pulled one major prank and they were afraid that their touch was running away. They could not think of any good pranks. Right now Peter's idea of only making cheese wiz coming out the bathroom fosses was sounding good.

"That just doesn't have enough edge," said James over their breakfast. Sirius and Remus nodded with agreement. Peter once again bowed his head in disappointment.

"Well all students listen, please," said the headmaster of Hogwarts. "We are going to have a school dance. All students are invited to come. The dance will begin at 9:00 and will run until 11:00. The head of each house will be at their houses tonight at 8:00 with more details." He said this and then sat down in his chair and everyone continued to eat his or her own breakfast.

The Marauders were from then on quiet. Moony, Padfoot, and, Prongs automatically started to think of the pranks they could pull. Wormtail on the other hand had a little mechanical monkey doing the Macarena. He was quite amused by this and was thinking about making a live mechanical monkey.

Once the Marauders had finished all of their breakfast they left to go to their first classes of the day, which was Charms. The four of them walked out of the Great Hall and to the Charms classroom. The professor was already there and waiting for the four slowepokes to arrive. This was the usual things went when they went to Charms.

"Nice of you guys to show up," said the professor.

"Well its nice of you to wait for us," said James. Everyone in the little classroom snickered at the snide comment. "You know you don't have to wait for us you know we will eventually show up. Besides we would wait to hold up the other students education because of our tardiness." The rest of the pack nodded in agreement with their leader.

"Okay, I will remember that," said the professor. "Will you four gentlemen take your seats please."

Then with that James decided to push and picked up his seat and took it out to the hallway and then brought it back in. Everyone was by this time was laughing hard. He sat down and looked innocently at his professor.

"Well, if you are done Mr. Potter," said the teacher. "Will…"

"Yes I am," said James in a semi-serious voice. At this point the professor was steaming and it was apparent. This was the furthest James had ever gone over the line in class. The other four had just sat themselves down. Then again Sirius was flirting with girls around him. He stopped at this point because he did not want trouble today.

"Mr. Potter, " said the Charms professor. He took a deep breath in. "Go to the Headmaster's office. He has been watching this class so we will be expecting you."

With that James walked to the back of the class took a bow and then was gone. He was on his way to the Headmaster's office and decided to whistle so that it would not seem so lonely. He stopped in front of the gargoyle that led to the office.

"Butter Cream," said James. With that the gargoyle moved and a staircase appeared James made his way up it.

_A/N: I will update soon because it is at sort of a cliff hanger. Thank You to everyone that has reviewed so far. A special thanks to The Queen of Ducks, who is my friend, for reading my story. I hope everyone is enjoying my story and will review. _


End file.
